This invention relates to disposable razors.
A common annoyance experienced by people who shave with disposable razors is not knowing how many times the razor has been used previously, and whether or not to discard it. Generally, the more times a razor is used, the less comfortable it is to shave with.
Much of this annoyance could be avoided if the disposable razor included a means for recording how many times it has been used. However, since cost is a very important factor of disposable razors, it is important that any such use recording feature add very little if anything to manufacturing costs.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a disposable razor that has a feature to record how many times it has been used. Further, it is an object of this invention to provide such a disposable razor that can be manufactured inexpensively, adding little if anything to the manufacturing costs when compared to existing disposable razors. It is still a further object to provide such a razor that does not require that parts be broken or otherwise removed from the razor that must be disposed of separately from the razor itself.